


Soledad

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ahora sólo debe trabajar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

Si había algo que le molestara más que el incumplimiento de las normas era el silencio.  
Tal vez porque le obligaba a recordar y a extrañar el ajetreo de la madriguera; incluso en esos momentos _casi_ llegaba a echar de menos las bromas de los gemelos.

Eran esos extensos silencios los que le obligaban a aceptar, al menos consigo mismo, que quería regresar con su familia.

Un trueno retumbó y Percy sonrió tristemente. Agradeciendo al súbito sonido volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que permanecían frente a él, sobre su escritorio.  
Mientras hubiese trabajo en el ministerio no debía distraerse.


End file.
